


don't go anywhere i can't follow

by Astrals (Evoxine)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, M/M, One-Sided James/Keith, Romance, Season/Series 07, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Astrals
Summary: This is Shiro and Keith's love story, set in Season 7 and seen through the eyes of the other characters.





	don't go anywhere i can't follow

**Author's Note:**

> I... love them so much.

**i. Krolia**

“His vitals are dropping,” Allura reports quietly, her sorrowful gaze flickering between Keith and Shiro. “Keith, I’m not sure –”

“Don’t.” Krolia watches as her son presses trembling fingertips to the tempered glass of the healing pod, right above the sharp line of Shiro’s jaw. “Don’t give up on him like this.” He spares Allura a glance, and Krolia spots the exact moment Keith’s heart shatters at the helpless look on the Princess’ face.

She leans forward to squeeze Keith’s arm, and it doesn’t come as a surprise when he fails to acknowledge her touch. The painfully clear desperation wrapped around Keith’s shoulders hurts to see, and Krolia hopes with all her heart that Shiro will wake.

“I’m never giving up on him,” he continues, voice a little softer as he tries to keep it level. “Just like he’s never given up on me.” Leaning down, he rests his forehead against the glass, lashes sweeping against the surface as he gazes down at Shiro’s unresponsive frame.

“Allura, isn’t there anything else you can do?” Krolia asks, unable to look away from her son. Keith’s jaw is clenched tight, the crease between his brows becoming a permanent feature on his handsome face. She doesn’t miss the wobble of his sharp chin nor the way tears roll down his cheeks and find their way between his lips.

“The clone body is rejecting Shiro’s consciousness,” Allura says, staring desperately at the data flashing across the glass. “There’s nothing else I can do.”

“Fight,” Keith whispers thickly. “God, Shiro, please – I just got you back, you can’t do this to me again. You can’t make me go through losing you again, Shiro!”

Keith’s fist slams off the surface of the pod, the sound bouncing loud and cold around the room, and Allura clamps a hand over her mouth. A tense silence settles over the room, a suffocating blanket, and they’re all startled when a trill emits from the healing pod. Kosmo springs to his feet.

Then the pod hisses, glass dissolving into nothingness. Everyone stops breathing.

After a beat, Shiro opens his eyes.

“Shiro.” Keith inhales a shaky breath.

“Keith,” Shiro answers, voice raspy and weighted with all sorts of emotions. To Shiro’s left, Allura is close to crying tears of relief.

“You saved me.”

“We saved each other,” Keith corrects him, voice tender and unwavering. He leans into the pod and tucks his face into Shiro’s neck, and Krolia can just imagine her son feeling the steady beat of Shiro’s heart against his cheek.

“You’ll never stop, will you?” Shiro’s got his eyes closed, wetness clumping his lashes together.

Pulling back, Keith brushes a gloved hand through pearly strands of hair. “Never.” He swipes a tear off Shiro’s jaw. Krolia feels her heart swell.

“I love you,” Shiro whispers, nuzzling gently into Keith’s touch. If Keith’s surprised at the declaration, it doesn’t show on his face. “I’m so in love with you.”

“Yeah? Well, me too. Why do you think I’m always saving you?” The look on Keith’s face is so earnest and so sincere that Krolia immediately starts making for the exit. Allura follows suit, cheeks tinged with colour.

At the door, Krolia chances a look over her shoulder. Shiro’s got Keith’s hand in his, their foreheads pressed together and noses barely brushing. She smiles, over the moon for her son, and lets the door slide shut behind her.

 

 

 

  
**ii. Kosmo**

As soon as Keith is within reach, Kosmo feels his ears perk and his tail start to wag.

He watches Keith help Shiro out of the healing pod and settle him onto a chair, waiting until they’re both seated comfortably before padding over and flopping down onto their feet. The feeling of Shiro’s fingers scratching behind his ears draws a pleased rumble out of him, and Kosmo pillows his head on his front paws, hopeful for more scratches.

“I want to apologise,” he hears Shiro say, quiet and war-weathered. He gets another scratch before Shiro retracts his hand.

Kosmo, too finely attuned to Keith and his mannerisms, notices instantly when Keith’s frame tenses up. Shiro reaches around with his hand, thumb tracing the straight edge of darkened flesh running up Keith’s cheek.

“Most of my memories are still a jumbled mess in my head, but this –” his brows furrow, face a vivid painting of pain and guilt. “God, _this_ I remember so clearly. This was my fault, Keith, my fault.”

The tips of Kosmo’s ears wilt slightly.

Keith keeps Shiro’s hand against his cheek, holding it in place with both hands.

“Shiro,” he begins, “that wasn’t you. That wasn’t you at all.”

“Some form of me hurt you, Keith. Wanted to kill you.” Kosmo whines sadly at the slump of Shiro’s shoulders. “I... don’t know if it was smart, returning my consciousness into his body.”

Keith flinches visibly at that. “Take that back. Shiro, you take that back.”

“I can’t, Keith. What if some part of my consciousness is still tied to them? What if they’re able to find another way to control me, to –”

“ _Shiro!_ ” Keith’s outburst startles all three of them, and silence falls thickly over the room.

Kosmo gets to his feet, padding forward a few steps just to bump Keith’s thigh with his nose. The man sighs, drops a hand to rest in Kosmo’s thick coat. His tail wags once, then twice, placated with how Keith seems to be keeping his emotions in check.

“I knew that wasn’t you.” Kosmo wishes he could voice his agreement. “There was never a doubt in my mind that the person I was fighting wasn’t you.” Keith angles his face, brushing chapped lips across Shiro’s palm.

“It scares me so much,” Shiro whispers, thumb sweeping across the arc of Keith’s cheekbone. “The possibilities. You’ve been saving me, but all I’ve done is hurt you and put you in danger. I can’t risk anything else happening to you.”

When Keith pulls away from Shiro’s touch just to punch the man as hard as he possibly can in the chest, Kosmo lets out a surprised yelp, ears flattened and tail hanging between his legs. Shiro looks just as shocked as he feels.

“You ground me, Shiro. You give me a reason. You cannot, and will not, take yourself away from me. I won’t allow it.”

Kosmo hears the _thud thud thud_ of Keith’s heart, desperate and straining against his ribs. Keith curls his fingers around the edge of Shiro’s armour for a beat before relaxing them, presses his palm right over Shiro’s heart.

“You will never hurt me,” he says, staring at the splay of his digits across Shiro’s chest. “Not in the way you think you would.”

Kosmo turns to look at Shiro. When Shiro looks down at him, it’s with a look of confusion, and Kosmo snuffles at his knee. _Let yourself love him_ , he thinks, and he thinks Shiro understands.

“You’ll only hurt me if you leave me,” Keith continues. “And I know how much losing you hurts – Kerberos took so much out of me. So please, Shiro. Stay with me.”

Shiro kisses him in response, a gentle covering of lips with lips, and Keith finally lets his defences crumble. He presses back against Shiro’s mouth with a choked sob, relishing the way Shiro’s large hand cradles the base of his skull.

“I just want to love you,” Shiro breathes, and Keith runs reverent fingers along his jaw. “Make up for lost time.”

“I just want you to love me,” Keith replies, voice cracking.

Kosmo teleports away, tail wagging happily.

 

 

  
**iii. Romelle**

Sometimes, Romelle wonders if she’ll ever get to experience a normal life. Sure, travelling with Voltron is _something_ , but there’s a tiny part of her that wishes she could just spend her time skipping stones or braiding her hair.

Just ten minutes ago she was being thrown around Blue’s cockpit as the Lions tried to navigate through a field of xantho… xan… ugh, _whatever_ – a field of crystals. Not to mention the fleet of Galra fighters with insane new weaponry. And now, she’s stuck in a cell, kept hostage by two, quite frankly, eccentric looking aliens.

Lance is trying to find a way out, but he seems to find better success in generating a ridiculous amount of secondhand embarrassment. Grimacing, Romelle looks away in hopes of finding something or someone else to focus on. Her gaze lands on Keith, leaning against the wall with his bound wrists hanging in front of him. Behind him stands Shiro, his lone arm cuffed to the back of his armour.

They’re quiet, but there’s an energy in the air around them that captures Romelle’s attention much more easily than Lance’s antics.

“Can someone shut him up,” Krolia says, and Romelle watches as Keith’s lips twitch in amusement. She watches as Keith turns his body towards Shiro, as he looks up and trades amused smiles with him. She watches as Shiro steps a little closer, head dipping low enough to bump Keith’s temple with the tip of his nose.

 _Oh_ , she thinks. Now that’s something she’s never seen before – lying beneath the amusement is a thick current of affection, of devotion, and Romelle has to remind herself to breathe.

Shiro steps back soon enough, but it seems that the short moment of contact they shared is more than enough. The lines of Keith’s frame, always tight and tense, seem more relaxed. Romelle can’t really see the entirety of Shiro’s face from here, but she’s pretty sure he’s got a light to his eyes that no one else can ignite.

The second she tunes back into the conversation, she wishes she didn’t.

 _Coran_ has to get them out?

Sighing, Romelle exchanges a despondent look with Pidge. Well, at least she gets to witness a love story firsthand.

 

 

 

**iv. Kolivan**

He’s tired. So tired.

The pain radiating from his joints from where he was strung up is almost unbearable, but there’s comfort in the presence of family, and it’s enough to distract him from the state his body is in. Krolia’s by his side, unwavering as always, but Kolivan’s attention is stolen by Keith. He was barely conscious when the Paladins dealt with Macidus, but he saw how Keith fought.

The young soldier has changed so much. He holds himself with more confidence, swings his sword with more certainty, and there’s growth in so many more aspects that Kolivan can barely seem to wrap his mind around them. There’s something else, too.

Keith stands a few feet away, a gloved hand wrapped around the narrowest part of Shiro’s waist. The pair is engaged in conversation, voices low enough so even Kolivan and his Galra hearing fail to pick up on their words. Kolivan remembers Shiro – he was the one Keith’s subconscious called out for after his Trial, the one who kept demanding for the Trials to be halted.

Kolivan gets it now. He sees Keith press a kiss to the edge of Shiro’s jaw, and he marvels at how the worry in Shiro’s eyes seem to dissipate almost instantly.

“Your son,” he rasps, sensing as Krolia’s attention refocuses on him. “He’s different.”

“We spent a couple of years in the Quantum Abyss,” Krolia says. She chuckles at the look on Kolivan’s face. “Long story. But yes, he grew up quite a bit.”

“I see.” Kolivan flicks his gaze back to the half-Galran. Shiro thumbs at the scar – oh, that’s new – on Keith’s cheek, and Keith turns to place another kiss on Shiro’s palm. They’re tucked away behind a column of rocks, hidden from everyone but Kolivan and Krolia. Kolivan feels a little uncomfortable, intruding on them like this, but he can’t help his interest in the matter.

“That’s not the only thing, is it?”

Krolia hums. Kolivan can practically taste the happiness emanating from her. “I guess not. He found someone. Well, technically, Shiro was the one who found him, but I digress.”

Kolivan’s happy that she’s happy. He’s happy Keith’s happy, too.

 

 

 

  
**v. Hunk**

Going space mad is something he’s never considered would ever happen to him. Voltron and the Yellow Lion give him such a strong sense of security that he’s never thought about what would happen if they were… gone. But now they are, and he’s drifting in space, linked to the last vestiges of sanity by the sheer presence of the other four.

It’s getting hard though, staying sane. Keith and Lance are starting to rip each other’s heads off, and the last thread of his patience snaps when Keith turns his attitude onto him.

“I don’t care,” he says, effectively cutting Keith off. “I don’t care if you don’t think we’re friends. At this point, all I want is to get back to our Lions. So if saying all this is going to help you keep yourself together, then, by all means, go ahead.”

He tightens his grip on Keith’s ankle.

“But if you won’t do this for any of us, then do it for Shiro. He’s in Green, just… waiting for you.” It’s a low blow, he knows, but it’s the only thing he can think of to possibly keep the five of them together.

Keith swallows, shadow-rimmed eyes staring down at him.

“...Shiro,” he says slowly, as if testing the weight of Shiro’s name on his tongue.

“Yeah,” Hunk says. “Stick with us. For him.”

Keith opens his mouth to say something else, but Pidge yells something about Earth, and everyone whips around.

That, of course, is a disaster waiting to happen, and Hunk barely manages to manifest his bayard before the other four are eaten alive by rings of sharp teeth. It’s easy math: one casualty is much better than five, so he blasts his way towards the creature and bellows for the other four to escape.

It works until something yanks him back.

“Why would we ever leave without you?”

A hand settles on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Hunk. For what I said earlier. We’re a team, but more than that, we’re friends. Now come on, we gotta deal with this thing if we ever want to get home.”

The burst of faith and adrenaline they experience at Keith’s words fade away pretty damn quickly when they realise how useless their bayards are against this creature. Lance lifts his weapon, trigger-happy, and a flurry of blue explodes right in front of their eyes.

“It’s toying with us,” Allura cries, and all Hunk can taste in the back of his throat is _panic panic panic_.

Before that wave can crest and break, however, a thick beam strikes the creature in the eye. The roars of their Lions are quite possibly the best sounds they’ve ever heard. Once the predator and now the prey, it skitters away into the depths of the universe, terrified of Voltron and the approaching nebula.

“We gotta get moving. That nebula’s getting closer –”

“We’re not running,” Keith says, jetpack blasting as he makes a beeline for his Lion. “We’re going to go right through it.”

It’s a jarring ride, and Hunk can practically feel each tooth in his mouth chatter as Voltron is propelled through the nebula. A little dazed, it takes Pidge’s words to bring him back to reality.

“It’s the Milky Way,” she says, excitement threatening to bubble over in her small frame.

“Home,” he says, still in disbelief.

“We’re finally here,” he hears Shiro say.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Keith says. “Shiro, it’s time for me to cash in that favour you owe me.”

Shiro’s laugh is pleasant, crackling ever-so-slightly through the comms.

“Yeah? What do you want?”

“I want the most clichéd date on Earth you can possibly think of,” Keith answers, then promptly sends Voltron hurtling towards their home galaxy.

Hunk can’t help but burst out in ecstatic laughter.

 

 

 

  
**vi. James**

Keith.

The fact that it’s Keith, the fact that the guy standing mere metres away from him is _Keith_ , punches him hard in the gut. It’s the sight of those eyes, narrowed and fierce, partially hidden behind unruly bangs and the helmet’s face shield, that does it. It takes all of his willpower to steady his grip on his weapon, and the façade threatens to crumble almost instantly when Keith grits out a sentence laced with his trademark snark.

“I had it!”

Completely blindsided, he responds the only way he knows how. With just as much attitude.

“Drones send distress signals when attacked. Our weapons neutralize those signals.” Does Keith even recognise him? “So unless you want to deal with a swarm of those things, let us handle it.”

He can almost wrap his fingers around the waves of irritation radiating off Keith’s frame – it’s oddly comforting, knowing that some things seem to have remained the same.

“Now let’s get out of here before more arrive.”

 

 

 

  
Keith is a quiet, strong presence beside him as they drive towards the Garrison. It’s fucking distracting, and James finds himself constantly tossing brief glances at Keith through the rearview mirror. The other Paladins are chatting excitedly, but Keith simply stares out the window at the vast expanse of barren land.

He’d been rendered breathless when Keith removed his helmet, a lock of raven hair tumbling into his eyes and framing the sharpness of his jawline. There’s a new scar on his cheek, the darkened skin a stark difference against the rest of his face. He’s taller too, his frame no longer simply skinny. James can’t really tell due to the armour, but he’s pretty sure Keith has packed on a fair amount of muscle.

God, Keith has grown _so much_ , and James is left wondering how much of the old Keith remains.

They were never friends, too antagonistic towards each other for anything pure and good to develop between them. James has always been jealous of Keith, of his natural abilities and his I-don’t-give-a-fuck attitude when it comes to authority. His jibes towards Keith were always meant to sting, and as the desert slowly rolls by them, James realises that all those harsh words were uttered simply because he wanted Keith to remember him.

Now, as they pull up to the Garrison’s particle barrier, his grip on the wheel tightens when it dawns on him that Keith hasn’t shown the slightest bit of recognition towards him.

There’s a crowd waiting for them. As soon as James slows the vehicle to a stop, the smallest Paladin is flying out the door and into the arms of Colleen Holt.

James exits the vehicle, standing off to the side as Keith disembarks and heads towards the other vehicle. He keeps an eye on Keith, expression impassive as he watches his former rival kneel by a huge… dog?

“Officer Shirogane.”

Iverson’s words surprise him, and James looks a little past Keith to see Iverson stop a few feet away from a statuesque man with silver hair. _That’s_ Shirogane? The officer that took Keith under his wing? The only person in the Garrison who was able to bring a smile to Keith’s impassive face? The reason behind Keith’s more-than-rebellious phase after the Kerberos mission failed?

Judging from the way Keith’s smiling up at him, James can only conclude that yes, that is in fact Shirogane. That smile – it’s beautiful, and he wants it targeted towards no one but him, wants it for himself. It’s got his heart in a vice, and James swallows around the dry lump in his throat.

“And, Cadet.”

Keith rises to his feet, and the woman between him and Shirogane excuses herself. As James watches, Shirogane extends his hand, and Keith takes it. The Paladin steps into Shirogane’s personal space, presses close, and salutes Iverson with his free hand.

“Yes, Sir.”

The roaring in his ears is getting exponentially louder, and James isn’t able to hear what Iverson says. All he can focus on is the way their fingers tangle together, the way Shirogane smiles proudly at whatever Iverson is saying, the way Keith blushes just a little when Shirogane gives his hand a squeeze.

Keith lets go of Shirogane’s hand to shake Iverson’s. When that’s done, he finds his hand again like it’s second nature.

James can feel his heart shiver pathetically, nowhere near being prepared for Keith to turn around and look right at him. There’s a softness in his gaze that James has never seen before, and it’s suddenly getting hard to breathe. He yanks his helmet off, breaks their eye contact, and heads back inside.

 

 

 

  
**vii. Iverson**

“I’m sorry.”

There’s a vulnerability to the broad expanse of Shiro’s shoulders, and if it weren’t for his bum eye, Iverson thinks he’d probably be able to see the man’s fingers tremble from where they’re brushing the engraved edges of Adam’s name.

“It’s because of them that Earth still has a chance,” he says. Shiro’s head dips minutely.

Iverson sighs. He’s never been good at this, at comforting people when they need it most.

“He, uh, wanted me to pass on a message. From him. To you.” God, he sounds awkward.

Shiro’s hand drops to his side.

“What is it?”

“He wanted to say that he’s sorry for not supporting your dreams.”

A sad chuckle leaves Shiro’s throat. “Well, I didn’t respect his wishes. He just wanted to keep me safe, healthy, and happy, and I didn’t let him do that.”

“He wanted to be here,” Iverson continues. “To welcome you home.”

“I’m not exactly the Shiro he knew,” Shiro says, eyes still fixated on Adam’s nameplate. “I’ve changed so much, lost so much.”

“He would’ve still loved to have you back. He changed too, you know. Since the news of Voltron’s existence – and your safety – reached Earth, it was like he had a new outlook on life.”

“I wish I could’ve said goodbye,” Shiro murmurs, the empty sleeve of his uniform hanging limply by his side as he takes a couple of steps forward to rest his forehead against the wall of names.

“No point in wishing for things that can’t happen,” Iverson says gruffly. “All you can do now is to make sure his and everyone else’s sacrifices are worth it.”

Shiro nods. “You’re right.”

Iverson pauses. “Shirogane. Are you… happy?”

The man turns around, and there’s a peace to his eyes that takes Iverson by surprise.

“Yeah, I am.”

“The cadet?” Iverson guesses.

A fond smile spreads across Shiro’s lips. “Yeah, the cadet.”

“I’m sure Adam would be happy for you.”

Shiro nods again. “Me too.”

 

 

 

  
**viii. Allura**

Keith is tense – so tense that Allura feels herself getting antsy as they watch Shiro slowly regain consciousness. Commander Holt leans down, the speaker system managing to pick up his words and transmit them to the five Paladins waiting out in the hall.

“Shiro, how are you feeling?”

Keith had wanted to be inside, of course, but Commander Holt managed to convince him that he’d just be in the way. So he’s stuck outside, next to Allura, as he chews through his cheek in anxiousness.

“I’m good,” Shiro replies. Keith relaxes, just a little.

When Commander Holt moves to power on Shiro’s new arm, Keith moves closer to the window, fingers curling around the sill. Allura does the same. They watch with bated breath as the arm is set next to Shiro and as the attachment around Shiro’s shoulder glows alight.

It goes smoothly for about five seconds. Then Shiro lets out a bloodcurdling scream, and Keith reacts instantaneously. He’s halfway to the door by the time Hunk reacts, a thick arm wrapping around Keith’s waist to hold him in place.

“He’s crashing! We have to shut it down!”

“ _Let me in!_ ” Keith bellows, straining helplessly against Hunk’s grip.

Allura looks on in horror as Shiro struggles to control the arm, Keith’s pained yells turning into constant jolts to her heart.

Suddenly, it dawns on her.

“I know what to do,” she breathes, ripping the circlet off her head and plucking the crystal out of its spot in the middle. She darts over to the door and flings it open, acutely aware of Keith’s eyes on the back of her head as she rushes in and tackles the arm to the ground.

Commander Holt helps remove the power source, and Allura drops her crystal inside the empty space. She prays, only stopping when the arm lights up in blue and Shiro’s vitals even out to stability.

Hurried footsteps alert Allura of Keith’s presence, but she barely has time to turn to face him when he pulls her into an almost painful hug.

“Thank you,” Keith mumbles into her shoulder. “Thank you so much. I know how much your identity means to you, and that circlet has been a part of you for so long.”

Allura can’t help but smile, eyes quickly filling up with tears. She returns his hug with just as much strength.

“It was worth it,” she replies, rubbing Keith’s back soothingly. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Shiro stir. Pulling back, she wipes Keith’s cheeks dry with her thumbs and inclines her head in Shiro’s direction. “I think he’s back with us.”

After a quick checkup by Commander Holt, everyone files out of the room to give the couple some time alone. Keith doesn’t forget to thank Allura once more before bidding her goodbye.

Allura sees the contemplative look on Coran’s face as the door closes behind her.

“I don’t regret that one bit,” she says, a little defiant. The lines around Coran’s eyes soften.

“That was a powerful thing you did, Princess.” He gestures towards the window. “Incredibly powerful.”

Turning, Allura looks through the window just in time to see Shiro cradle Keith’s face in both hands, wonderment evident on their faces. Keith’s got a hand covering Shiro’s prosthetic one, as if he needs to feel it in order to be assured that it exists, that it’s holding him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

Allura leans down and picks up the circlet. She slips it back onto her head.

“Nothing has been lost,” she says, smiling at the couple. There’s a warmth in her belly that she’s never felt before, but it’s so pleasant that she wishes she will get the chance to experience it again in the future. “But something has most definitely been gained.”

 

 

 

  
**ix. Sam**

“Paladins,” Shiro tries, and the crack in his voice has Sam taking a deep breath. “Are you there?”

The reply they receive consists of nothing but static. Sam doesn’t want to think about Katie up there, doesn’t want to think about what this silence means. He glances over at Shiro, and he’s pretty sure the expression on Shiro’s face mirrors his own.

“Paladins, do you copy?” Shiro’s eyes are fixed on the screen, his scar standing out against the sudden paleness of his skin. “ _Keith?_ ”

More static. Shiro swallows, his jaw working as he tries to figure out what can be done. Sam himself is at a loss.

“Commander Holt,” Shiro starts, and Sam jumps to attention. There is a fire in Shiro’s eyes, unwavering determination in his desire to bring the Paladins home safely. “What weapons do we have available?”

 

 

 

  
Sam likes work. He likes being busy. It keeps his mind distracted from the horrible realities of the situation Earth is in right now, keeps him from worrying about Katie and Matt, keeps him from thinking about the sheer weight of all the responsibilities placed upon his shoulders.

So he buries himself in the task of trying to figure out how to get Atlas powered up and running. They try diverting all the power used to keep the particle barrier activated into Atlas, but all it does is enable them to launch several feet into the air before the engines fail, leaving their entire base undefended and exposed to the Galra. Unsurprisingly, they’re targeted almost instantly.

The MFE pilots are in the air trying to buy them some time, which means that Sam has another four lives to worry about.

But Coran provides him with another distraction in the form of the crystal hanging around his neck. It powers Atlas instantly, and Shiro falls right into the role of Altas’ captain like he was born to lead. He probably is, Sam muses, watching Shiro’s expression flit between various emotions when Coran refers to him as _Captain_.

“The bridge is yours, Shiro,” he says. “Lead us, and help us bring them home.”

“We could use an engineer,” Shiro says after a beat, and Sam salutes him in response.

 

 

 

  
The joy and relief he feels when Pidge’s voice patches through is indescribable. He imagines Shiro feels the same way, knowing Keith and the other four are alive, albeit stuck on Sendak’s cruiser.

“We’ll get them back,” Sam mutters to himself.

Up on the flight deck, Shiro thinks the exact same thing.

 

 

 

  
**x. Coran**

Behind him, Shiro’s pulling Voltron off Sendak’s ship and sending them to deal with the Zaiforge cannons. Coran doesn’t want to look at his Captain – the Paladins only have the tiniest window of opportunity to deal with the cannons before they’re charged, and he knows that Shiro is entirely aware of that fact.

“We’re almost in position,” Keith says, and if Coran strains hard enough, he can hear the smallest intake of breath from Shiro.

“The plates are designed to only reflect short bursts – they won’t hold for long under the pressure of a sustained blast.”

“Then we need to take out Sendak,” Shiro says. “Now.”

Oh, the taste of sweet panic. Coran should be used to it by now, after all this time with Voltron. But it still makes his stomach heave.

“But we can’t get through the cruiser blockade he’s created!”

The second those words leave his mouth, Coran knows Shiro will find a way to get around the issue. He braces himself for whatever idea’s about to leave Shiro’s mouth, but even with all the preparation, he feels his moustache wilt the second Shiro brings up infiltrating Sendak’s cruiser.

“I’m going in,” Shiro declares. “Coran, the ship is yours.”

Coran has half a mind to throw a tantrum. He doesn’t want the responsibility of Atlas, doesn’t want to be in charge of a ship full of people. He works best under the leadership and guidance of someone else! But a look over his shoulder shows him the sheer determination on Shiro’s face – Shiro glances down at him and says in a much softer tone, “Keith’s always the one saving me. It’s time I returned the favour.”

 

 

 

  
“Hey, Coran.” Shiro’s voice is a little staticky, and Coran stares at the tiny, tiny blob that is Shiro zoom towards Sendak’s ship. “If I don’t make it back, tell Keith I love him. Tell everyone else that I’ve loved working with them. It’s been an honour.”

He switches off the private line before Coran can answer.

 

 

 

  
**xi. Sendak**

Victory or death.

It’s all he knows, and it’s all he’ll ever know.

The sight of the broken crystal makes his lip curl, and he can feel his dead ship plummeting towards that blasted planet. Whoever ruined his plan needs to pay.

“You.”

It’s one of the Paladins – he looks a little different now, and the man’s arm reminds him of his own. But no matter, this will be an easy battle.

It is, for the most part. The guy doesn’t give up, and Sendak must commend him for that. But it’s victory or death, and so Sendak continues fighting, not stopping until his ship crashes nose first into the desert.

It’ll take more than that to stop him. He rises to his feet, waits for the plumes of dust to clear, and feels the thrum of victory begin in his chest. Grey eyes stare valiantly back at him, and Sendak can’t help the questions that arise. Does the Paladin not fear death? Just who, or what, is he fighting for?

“Victory,” he says, “or death.”

As it turns out, death is his only option.

The Black Lion looms overhead, its growl deep and protective, and the last thing Sendak sees before everything goes black is the furious face of the half-Galran.

Seconds after life ebbs away from Sendak, Keith turns to his lifeless body and snarls, “Don’t you ever _fucking_ lay another finger on Shiro again.”

“Haven’t you caused him enough pain?”

It’s a pity that Sendak’s no longer alive to hear him.

 

 

 

  
**Bonus: Shiro**

“Coran, hold course.”

If they were in any other circumstance, Shiro would’ve laughed at the relief he sees in Coran’s eyes thanks to his return. But right now he’s got friends, not to mention the love of his life, to protect. He launches an assault instantly, successful in drawing fire away from the Lions just long enough for them to form Voltron.

“Thanks for covering for us, Atlas.” Keith’s voice is music to his ears. Shiro clears his throat and orders Coran to steer Atlas up to covering fire position. If he wants to keep hearing that voice, he’ll have to be the best damned captain the Atlas will ever have.

The battle is brutal, easily the worst he’s ever witnessed.

He recalls the MFEs, and is forced to pull farther away from the battle when the Atlas’ shield falls.

“Hold on,” he whispers, staring down as Voltron engages the new Galran tech in battle.

When they rocket up into space, Shiro feels his heart plummet at the same speed.

“We can’t get a clear shot!”

Up in the sky, Voltron is getting tossed around like a rag doll, and Shiro is so _tired_ of having to watch his friends risk their lives over the Galrans’ unquenchable thirst for power.

The moment the backup generators come online and they have vision on Voltron, Shiro takes one look at the fight and realises that he truly understands the meaning of fear.

“No,” he whispers as Voltron powers down.

The Galran robot rises to its feet and turns to face them. Shiro barely has time to brace himself before fat beam strikes the ship, and the Atlas shakes as if it were a rattle in the hands of a newborn infant.

The crew’s frantic words float in one ear and out the other: ”What do we do, Shiro?” “Sir, what are your orders?” “We have no countermeasures!”

He needs to do something, anything – god, he can’t just stand there and watch them die.

“We save each other,” he mutters, mouth dry. “Please, help me save him.”

Then everything goes luminescent blue for a few ticks, and his prosthetic hand calls out to him like a beacon. It’s a familiar feeling, Shiro thinks, much like the feeling Black used to give him when he manifested a new weapon.

Hope flares low in his belly.

“Bring us up. Set the coordinates for the upper atmosphere. Commander Holt, I’ll need all the power we’ve got.”

 

 

 

  
Atlas is _insanely_ huge. It’s almost like learning how to walk again, hard to navigate and manoeuvre, but the thought of Keith and the other Paladins sprawled out on the desert pushes him forward.

_Defend. Protect. Save._

“Paladins, are you there? What’s your status?”

Please, please let them be –

“We’re here,” Keith says hurriedly, sounding just as blown away as he feels. “How did you –?”

 _You_ , Shiro wants to say. _You’re always able to bring something out of me that I never knew I was capable of doing._

“I’m not exactly sure,” is what he goes with instead. “But we’ve got you covered.” _I’m gonna keep you safe._

 

 

 

  
Shiro does the best he can, but the Atlas is too big for any semblance of speed or dexterity. It goes down heavily, and Shiro feels the quintessence getting sucked out the ship much like how a mosquito drains blood.

The ship is offline, and he has no way to see what’s going on outside.

“We have to get back on, we need vision, we have to help –”

Atlas comes back online, with just enough power for the screens to load.

“Oh my god,” Veronica gasps. “They’re – _Lance!_ ”

“ _Princess!_ ”

“ _Katie!_ ”

Shiro forgets how to breathe.

Five tendrils of colour spiral back down to Earth and Shiro tracks the purple with his eyes until it extinguishes like a pinched flame. The cry he releases in almost inhuman, and despite being in one of the biggest ships on Earth, Shiro has never felt so small.

 

 

 

  
Black opens for him, her presence in his mind weak but grounded. Alive.

Iverson had ordered rescue teams to track down all five lions mere minutes after their crash landings. Shiro doesn’t know if he’d consider it lucky, having Black land so close to them. At least it had been easy forcing the team to let him tag along.

He steps inside her mouth, skin hot and eyes wet, and makes his way through the darkness just by instinct alone. Keith is slumped over the dash, helmet cracked open and blood running down the side of his face. His lips are so pale. Shiro trails his gaze down the rest of Keith’s body, tears overflowing when he sees how the Paladin suit is ripped in multiple places, and there’s blood _everywhere_. The amount makes Keith’s head wound look like a paper cut.

He gathers Keith’s limp frame into his arms, picks up the broken helmet, and carries him out of Black as gently as possible. There’s a steadily growing ache in his chest, and it feels as though there are shards of ice piercing through his lungs.

“I love you,” he tells Keith, placing him on a stretcher. “You'll be okay, you hear? I’m never giving up on you.”

 

 

 

  
**Bonus: Keith**

He wakes up just in time to catch Shiro’s address to the public. The television’s on, and the Lions look majestic in the background. Keith doesn’t really pay them much attention though.

“Today is a solemn day. Today, we look back at the lives that have been lost, and the sacrifices that have been made here on Earth and across the universe.”

Hearing Shiro’s voice and actually seeing him alive and well brings such relief to Keith that he can almost feel the weight of a thousand bricks lift off his shoulders.

Krolia leans over with a cheeky look on her face and clears her throat. “He looks good up there, huh? Quite dashing in his uniform, no?”

Behind her, looking oddly comfortable on the window seat, Kolivan snorts.

Keith doesn’t bother gracing his mother with an answer, choosing instead to turn back towards the television screen for the rest of Shiro’s speech. Krolia snickers at the light blush dusted across his cheeks.

“There isn’t one of us here today who hasn’t experienced the tragedy of losing someone close. It truly feels like a light has gone out in our lives and the sun itself couldn’t reignite it. But that light, that fire, has not gone out completely. It is fueled within each of us by the memories and the love of those we’ve lost.”

Keith reaches out with a hand, and Krolia meets it with her own.

“And now we must move forward in their names and shine that light onto a new path for future generations. Today is a solemn day, but it is also a day of hope. Earth is now stronger than ever, and it stands as a beacon of light to help guide those fighting against tyranny and oppression. From here, we will spread peace, and together we will hold strong as the defenders of the universe.”

He’s tired, medication still thick in his blood, but he feels… free. They’ve done it.

“Rest, sweetheart.” Krolia brushes her son’s hair away from his forehead. “Shiro won’t be able to come by until nighttime – he’s got a lot on his plate, that poor man, Captain of the Atlas and all.”

So Keith closes his eyes and lets sleep reclaim him, at least for the time being.

 

 

 

  
The next time he wakes up, it’s to a night sky filled with stars. His room is dark, the only light coming from the stars. Keith blinks a few times, trying to coax the sleep out of his eyelids so that he can look around.

“Keith?”

The sudden utterance should startle him, but it doesn’t.

Shiro’s face looms into view, painted over with shadows, and Keith fumbles for the light switch.

“What are you looking for?” Shiro asks, sounding endearingly confused. His voice is thick with sleep.

“Light,” Keith rasps. “I want to see your face.”

The lights flicker on.

“There,” Keith says. He can see the darker flecks of grey in Shiro’s eyes. “Much better.”

Shiro smiles at him, reaching for the pitcher of water resting on the bedside table. “Drink some,” he says, pouring water into a plastic cup and garnishing it with a purple straw. Keith drinks obediently, eyes locked on Shiro’s face as the latter focuses on keeping the straw between Keith’s lips.

“I love you,” Keith says as soon as the straw leaves his mouth. Shiro freezes, eyes wide as he stares down at Keith. It’s almost as if he’d expected Keith to _not_ say it. “Shiro?”

“I –” Something in Shiro crumbles and the cup clatters to the floor. “I love you so much, and yet I still couldn’t keep you safe.”

Keith scrambles to sit upright, uncaring of the discomfort that flares throughout his body. His head throbs threateningly, but he ignores that in favour of pulling Shiro towards him by the collar and pressing their lips together.

“You saved me,” he says, words a little muffled between their mouths. “If it wasn’t for you, for Atlas, I would not be here. You have to know that, Shiro. You know that, right? You’re always there for me, Shiro, always there when I need you.”

“When you and Black fell back to Earth; I’ve never felt so terrified in my life. I thought I’d lost you, Keith.” Human and robotic fingers clutch desperately at his hospital gown, and Keith lets Shiro hold him like he’s a lifeline.

“I’m not going anywhere you can’t follow. Not now, not ever. I promise.”

Somehow, Keith manages to yank Shiro onto the bed with him. They lie in bed all tangled together, Keith’s head tucked snugly under Shiro’s chin, and Keith holds Shiro close as he cries.

He switches the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Let them be happy.
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine) Also, follow me on twitter @sheiganes_ !


End file.
